new_fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Captain America is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Like from the Marvel vs Capcom games, especially Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Captain America's gameplay is a defensive rushdown character. With great mobility and priority, Captain America can easily interrupt and frustrate other character's strategies. Despite his lack of versatility in all fields, what the Captain is well versatile in is his small and effective moveset, making him great to pick up for new players who can make use of anything in his limited skillset compared to others. His moveset includes a mix of quick and long normal attacks and specials that allow him to defend against a wide range of attacks, making him very easy to use, and is very simplistic in his brute force. He can zone opponents decently using his Shield Slash to keep a safe distance and use it as a advantage to get in close combat, where he can unleash fast combos. His damage output is also packs great results from having some simple standard-type advanced combos. His Charging Star is one of the few anti-projectile attacks in the game, and could block ANY projectile be it a multitude of them or even beams, including Hyper Combos. Though sadly, the move was somewhat too slow to be of any quick use. Captain America's zoning game is so perfect that his specials are indeed good in use. Shield Slash acts like a powerful projectile KOing at low percentages. Charging Star, although a slow start-up charges Captain America forward with his shield in front of him. Stars and Stripes is his main recovery move acting like 's Super Jump Punch. Finally his down special is Fall In which he uppercuts the opponent and slam them on the ground. Captain America is also good in speed, which he is one of the fastest characters in the game. However, Captain America has his flaws. His walking speed can hinder some at times, making him a bit difficult for faster speedster-type users to manage, but he packs a good dash. He also lacks grounded mixups, making it difficult for him to get in through defensive foes. Captain America's recovery also is a problem as it travels through Vertical distance, and has low horizontal momentum, making him easy to be gimped by those who can reflect him (Like and ) off the stage and Charging Star is pretty much the worst way to use a Horizontal recover because he will fall fast while dashing forward. Shield Slash also is a projectile in which it can be reflected or absorbed and hit the captain instead. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Jabs forward with this right arm, then with his left before kneeing the opponent and doing a varage of slashes with the shield before finishing it with a kick. 5%, 5%, 3%, 1% (per hit) 9%. *Side Tilt: A quick horizontal slash with his shield. 12% *Up Tilt: An upward slash with his shield. 10% *Down Tilt: A kick forward with his right foot. 9% *Dash Attack: Cap swings his shield to the right with great force. 10% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Cap slams his shield forward. Functions like Wario's side smash in brawl. 20% *Up Smash: Upward acrobatic spin kick attack. 16% *Down Smash: Cap drags his shield in a circle, generating sparks on the ground as he does so. 5% (per spark) Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Cap tosses his shield around himself. 13% *Forward Aerial: Forward spin with his whole body, similar to a drill. 3% (per hit) *Back Aerial: A backward kick. 12% *Up Aerial: Thrusts his shield upwards. 11% *Down Aerial: A downward slashing attack with his shield. 3% Grab Attacks *Grab: Cap reaches out forward with his left arm. *Pummel: Cap knees the opponent. 4% *Forward Throw: A short shield bash attack. 11% *Backward Throw: Cap tosses the opponent backwards and launches his shield at them. 5%, 13% *Up Throw: Cap performs an uppercut with his left fist. 7% *Down Throw: Cap throws the opponent on the ground and slams into them with his shield. 5%, 10% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Cap raises his shield high above his head and says “Avengers assemble!” *Side Taunt: Captain America salutes and says “Look lively, soldier.” *Down Taunt: Cap turns around then and puts his shield on his back, then takes it back off and gets back into fighting position. While doing this, he says “Surrender is your only option.” On-screen appearance *Intro:Cap walks calmly onstage, and holds his left hand high. His trusty shield flies to his hand, and he equips it on his right hand. As this happens, Cap yells “Avengers! Assemble!” then gets ready to fight. Idle *Idle 1: Leans in then back. *Idle 2: Holds his shield up. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Cap catches his shield and puts it on his back, while saying “There’s a reason that I am an Avenger.” *Win Screen 2: Cap holds his shield skyward in triumph and says “Not while I’m around!” *Win Screen 3: Cap slashes the air a few times with his shield, then stands triumphantly with it in front of him, while saying “You never stood a chance, not against me.” Alternate costumes Captain-America-black-costume-and-shield-h1.jpg MikeFichera--Cap as nomad.jpg Trivia